Would you mind?
by Majinie
Summary: "Hey, so my boyfriend here would really, really like to kiss you, but he's too shy to ask. Would you mind?" [Laflams.]


_So this, minus the one night stand part, happened to me at a con yesterday (the girl was really sweet) and it just fit the boys so well. Enjoy!_

 _(Typed out on my phone on the bus, if you see any mistakes, please do tell me!)_

 _..._

It wasn't like Lafayette to dance by himself. Usually, he could convince Thomas or Hercules or someone to go with him; however, he hadn't had any such luck today, but he'd still felt the need to get out, to do something, so he was on the edge of a crowded dance floor now, drink in hand and moving along to the music slightly while he surveyed the crowd.

Maybe he'd pick someone up, maybe let himself be picked up. He hated falling asleep alone. Waking up, too, now that he thought of it.

A tall blond caught his eye, probably a couple of years older than him and ruggedly handsome somehow. Lafayette watched him for a few moments and then continued to let his gaze wander. He had time.

There was a couple out there that caught his eye, one of them dark-haired and more occupied with laughing and talking that dancing, and the other with dark curls partly done up, but mostly spilling over his shoulders, grinding to the rhythm in a way that was strangely mesmerising. His hands were firmly planted on the other man's hips and if the familiarity they moved with hadn't been an indication, the way they kissed certainly confirmed Lafayette's suspicion that they were together.

He watched, feeling a little voyeuristic and entirely unashamed, until they parted and the curly-haired one suddenly looked right back at him. Unable to help himself, Lafayette gave him a smile, wide and with a hint of teeth, and the man stared for a moment, then returned it shyly and ducked his head, curls falling to hide his face.

Adorable.

Lafayette watched the two for a moment longer, then looked out over the crowd once again, see if someone caught his attention. Inevitably, his gaze returned to the couple - coincidentally, of course, the dance floor wasn't that big - and found them both staring back at him when it did. The other one, with the tousled black hair falling down to his shoulders, gave him a grin, a wide, radiant thing, one of his hands on his boyfriend's waist. Said boyfriend had that shy smile again, and Lafayette returned both their expressions with a smile of his own.

He took a sip of his drink, watched as the shorter one leaned in to whisper something in the curly-haired one's ear. He got a swat on the shoulder for his troubles in something that looked like flustered protest, and threw his head back with a laugh. Even over the music in the club, Lafayette thought he caught some of it.

Let his gaze wander a little more because he didn't want to appear creepy, incessantly staring. Saw a pretty redhead, dismissed him because his mind was elsewhere.

When he looked back, the couple was gone, and he had to stifle an unexpected surge of disappointment.

Then, he caught sight of them again, weaving their way through the crowd toward him, the shorter one dragging his boyfriend by his hand until they were close enough that he could reach out, fingertips brushing over Lafayette's arm to catch his attention as though he didn't have it already; the touch made the situation feel suddenly real.

"Hey, so," the man began, speaking over the music, large brown eyes crinkled in a smile and sparkling with mischief, "my boyfriend here," he tugged the other one closer and Lafayette could see the freckles dotted all across his face now up close, "would really, really like to kiss you-"

At that, Lafayette thought he heard an "I hate you so much" as Freckles hid his face against his boyfriend's shoulder, eyes squeezed shut. It was a shame the club was lit so poorly, Lafayette was ready to bet that the man was blushing.

"-but he's too shy to ask. Do you mind?"

Freckles glanced up from between his curls cautiously, eyes meeting Lafayette's, and despite the fact that he was obviously flustered, there was a tiny, almost coy smile on his lips.

"Do I mind kissing your boyfriend?" Lafayette clarified, which was met with an enthusiastic nod from Chocolate Eyes.

"Exactly. He'd be eternally grateful, I'm sure. Plus he's been staring at you all evening, so..."

He tugged his boyfriend forward and Lafayette looked down at him, all curls and freckles and a slow smile that made him feel like the man was somewhat less innocent than he'd appeared earlier, though there was a layer of apparently genuine shyness covering it all.

"Is that so?"

Lafayette took a small step closer, watched Freckles tilt his head back slightly. He exchanged another look with Chocolate Eyes, who nodded at him encouragingly, and then leaned down while Freckles leaned in eagerly, meeting him halfway.

Their kiss was chaste, no tongue or teeth, but charged, electric somehow. Soft lips, pliant and tentative. A soft sound from one of them, he wasn't sure who.

They parted after a few seconds, Freckles' eyes alight and a pretty blush dusting his cheeks.

"Now, Jacky, you can do better than that." Teasing, light, and Chocolate Eyes exchanged a look with Lafayette as if to check whether he was alright before he pushed Freckles - Jacky, Jack? - forward with a hand at the small of his back.

Lafayette bent down for another kiss happily, made a sound of surprise when he felt Chocolate Eyes' hand close around his and pull it to rest on Freckles' waist, then the small of his back, then lower. He could feel more than hear the small sound Freckles made into the kiss, parting his lips, and Lafayette took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, felt Freckles' hands on his hips, holding on tightly.

This time, they only parted because the need to breathe was getting too much. Freckles' eyes were definitely a few shades darker than just minutes before, lips and cheeks flushed prettily. A glimpse over at the boyfriend showed an almost hungry look and without thinking, Lafayette reached out to pull him closer by the collar of his shirt. He was met with no resistance.

~*~

The next morning, Lafayette woke up with someone curled up in his arms and another body pressed up against his back, an arm wound around his waist. He blinked his eyes open briefly, long enough to see that the one with his face tucked against his collarbone was Chocolate Eyes - Alexander, his name was Alexander - so the one behind him had to be Jack. No, John. Both had seemed to be fine with him.

Lafayette closed his eyes, ready to catch a few more minutes of sleep, then realised that maybe he shouldn't be sticking around all that long. He'd already spent the night here, he wouldn't want to overstay his welcome.

With a small sigh, he breathed a kiss to the top of Alexander's head, couldn't resist, before he reluctantly sat up, as slowly and quietly as he managed.

"You're leaving already?"

Apparently not quite as quiet and slow as he'd thought.

He looked down to see Alexander blinking up at him, dark eyes blinking sleepily and his expression unguarded from sleep so Lafayette could easily spot the disappointment in it, as if Alex' tone hadn't been enough of an indication.

Lafayette hesitated, already missing the warmth he'd woken up surrounded by. It didn't seem like Alexander wanted him gone, and so far he and John appeared to have been in easy agreement about everything, so...

"Actually, I was going to see if I could make, ah, pétit déjeuner?" he heard himself say. Breakfast, for heaven's sake. His English hadn't failed him like that in ages. He blamed it on just having woken up.

Yeah, right.

Nevertheless, a smile lit up Alexander's face as he said it, and he could feel John stir behind him, arm tightening around his waist.

"Oh my god, Alex, can we keep him?"

Both Alexander and Lafayette chuckled at that and he gladly let himself be pulled back down onto the mattress.

Breakfast could wait.


End file.
